Potpurri Plot
by Stuff Gal
Summary: What started as a relatively normal school day for three teenagers soon turns into an incredibly long adventure with the introduction of some fuzzy fruit! involves various animes & created characters
1. So It Begins

Hiyas! Seems I'm back with, amazingly, a new story!

Eh… it's a _storgy_ actually. In fact, it's "The Storgy", meaning it also happens to be this story's real name. I only put that other name up there so the people wouldn't take this fanfiction away for having "orgy" hidden in the title…

This is called "The Storgy" because a lot of people happen to author this story. Just thought it'd be nice to know…

Disclaimers go on the bottom of the page because I feel like it.

I also warn you, this fanfiction tends to make fun of many things, including real people, because, hell, we have a right to our opinions. If you're easily offended and/or really don't believe in evolution, then, well, you've been warned. Just please, don't take things the wrong way… we're all in this to have fun after all!

Also, due to the "making fun of many things" element this storgy has, you might not get something. That's okay. Just leave a review with your question and it'll prolly be answered next chapter.

This story wasn't written to be divided easily into chapters, so, I decided to write a certain amount of pages on MS Word and leave things at that. I think two should be enough. This way, I'll be able to finish chapters more easily. Fair enough?

Now, without further ado… here's "The Storgy" for ya'! -

The time now, the place here, the people…Josh, Moshi, and Phil.

Okay, but anyways, they're at school, and it's lunch time!

"Oh my God! Josh, you have to eat this!" screamed Moshi, a girl with thick, wavy, brown-blonde hair, running to him. She had a fuzzy fruit in her hand.

Josh, a tall blue-eyed brunette, hesitated, "…Umm…". He grabbed the fruit and ate it. Then Josh turned into a wolf furry.

"Woohoo!" yelled Moshi, shoving a second one in her mouth. She soon became a cat girl.

"How long does this last?" asked Josh.

"I dunno" said Moshi blankly.

"Didn't you test one, though?" he asked.

"On Phil, and that was a week ago." said Moshi happily. Phil walked up as a black glasses-wearing hamster.

"What the hell, Moshi?" Phil asked, nibbling on a nut. "Need more nuts."

"Oh, look at the cute little hamster!" squealed a bunch of cheerleaders, jumping on Phil. He just lied there with a big grin.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming," commented Moshi.

"He's so going to screw it up," added Josh.

Moshi stared intently at Phil. "Instincts… kicking in… must… eat… hamster!" She lunged at Phil, scaring away the cheerleaders.

"Whoa, Moshi screwed it up, didn't see that one coming," said Josh.

"Your ESP must be off today," she replied, matter-of-factly. Moshi flexed her claws and chased after the cheerleaders. Phil and Josh watched as she blissfully shredded them apart.

Twenty minutes later, Moshi returned with a piece of paper in her hand. "Look, I found our plot!" she yelled enthusiastically, thrusting the paper into Josh's hands.

The paper read, "Just been turned into a furry by some weird fruit? Looking for other furries? Come to _Count D's Pet Shop, _in Chinatown, Los Angeles. It's here!"

"Uh, okay, let's go!" exclaimed Josh happily.

Then Mrs. Ash, who worked at the school as an administrator, came and poofed everyone to the pet shop.

"Welcome to…uh… FURRIES!" screamed a bushy-haired glasses-clad girl named Stuff Gal Mono, as she hugged Josh, Moshi, and Phil. "Gee, you all seem slightly familiar! -.-"

"Gal-ko, are you speaking in smiley-face again?" asked a handsome Chinese man as he entered the room.

"Uh…no? " replied Gal, unsure.

"Ha! You are!" the man exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"But, D-chan…"

"It scares customers…" stated Count D, as Gal landed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, forget about it and we'll have some tea? Oh, I met some familiar-looking furries too." declared Gal.

"Okay."

"Count D…" sighed Moshi lovingly.

D put the tea on and said, "You must be from around here to arrive so shortly after the fliers were sent out."

"We're from Florida," responded Phil between sunflower seeds.

"How long was your trip?" asked D curiously.

"Less than a second," Moshi replied, "We fell through a plot hole."

"Plot hole?" wondered the Count.

"Yeah, when something happens to cause a journey that would take a while and involve plot to not happen," said Moshi dully.

"Huh?" Josh said, confused.

"We should have gone on a road trip involving hijacked vehicles, police chases, and explosions, but… instead we just appeared here," sniffed Moshi.

"Oh, man, that sounds like fun," said Josh disappointedly.

"Can either of you drive?" asked Phil.

"No," replied Josh and Moshi.

"Then quit whining!" shouted Phil.

If you enjoyed this chapter, then sit tight, because the next one _should_ be due for tomorrow, or Sunday, possibly.

Bye-cha for now!

-Gal

Disclaimer: Josh is Josh, Moshi is Moshi, Phil is Phil, and Gal is Gal. Count D isn't invented by any of us, since he's part of the kickass "Petshop of Horrors" series. Yup.


	2. Mission: Find a Bus!

I remember," shouted Gal triumphantly, "you look like people I went to school with!" The room fell silent.

"Duh!" yelled the furries in unison.

Just then, Leon walked in. "I could've sworn I heard… you got some new pets, D?" he said.

"Yes," replied D happily, "They're from Florida."

"You got a dog, a cat, and a hamster from Florida!" asked a shocked Leon.

"I'm a _wolf_!" shouted Josh.

After learning animals _could_ talk, Leon fainted. But then he came back to life. Except that happens later.

"Damn you, Mrs. Ash! Always screwing with our lives!" yelled Moshi, clenching one of her paws.

"Uhhh… I still exist?" stated Phil.

_Now_ Leon comes back to consciousness.

"I know! Let's go on an amazing adventure to satiate our appetites for fire, explosions, and all that is looked down upon by the FCC!" Gal declared.

"Yay!" shouted Moshi, "Let's steal a bus!"

"Huh?" said Leon. "Hey, that's illegal! Try it and I'll arrest ya' all!

"Who's driving?" asked Phil practically.

"Well, Leon's the only one with a license…" said Count D.

"Yay!" shouted Josh, "I call shot gun!"

"Shot gun?" thought D.

"There's no shot gun on a bus, Josh," said Gal.

"I'm not driving!" shouted Leon.

"What's going on?" thought Chris, who just walked into the room.

"We're going on a road trip!" replied Pon-Chan.

"We're not going anywhere!" yelled Leon.

"I'll make some snacks!" said D.

Moshi began, "We can probably find a bus at-"

"**We don't need snacks and it doesn't matter where we can find a bus, 'cause we're not going!**" interrupted Leon.

"Could we stop for tacos?" asked Tetsu.

"Mexican food tastes good!" said Moshi, grinning.

"This is fun," said Phil.

Gal then randomly pulled a flamethrower from nowhere. "How 'bout we go on that trip so's I dun have to burn off all what makes you manly, huh! HUH!" she loudly threatened.

Leon whimpered and instinctively grabbed his crotch protectively. "O-okay," he squeaked.

"Hey, think there are any nearby orphanages?" asked Moshi.

"Mmm, I think one exists just outside Chinatown," Gal answered, as Count D left to make snacks. "Ooh! I wanna help!" she exclaimed, following him.

Phil grinned slyly.

Everyone was sitting around the table, waiting for the snacks to be made.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Phil yelled.

Moshi's instincts suddenly kicked in again, and she chased Phil across the room.

Leon and Josh sat on the couch, waiting. Josh moved closer to Leon. Leon moved away. Josh moved closer again.

"What's your problem?" asked Leon.

"You're pretty," replied Josh, with a big grin.

"Shit! D! Your wolf thing is about to hump my leg!" shouted Leon.

"Which reminds me," said D, reentering the room, "we do need to go on this trip, my dear detective. We need to go get a homo wolf from a friend in Nevada."

"That's where Las Vegas is!" exclaimed Phil, enthusiastic for once.


	3. Massacres and Towelless Hitchhikers

Hey hey hey!

Sorry this was uber-late. I had…things… to do. Yeah…

And yes, Ami, I know it's not quite as kickass as the actual notebook, but some Storgy is better'n no Storgy!

* * *

"Yay! A homo wolf!" shouted Josh. "I love you, D!" Josh went to hug D. Gal pushed Josh. D lost his balance and Leon caught D. Josh fell on Moshi, which was fortunate for Phil, who sat down panting (remember, Moshi was trying to kill him). 

"Thank-you, Leon," said D sweetly.

"Uh…sure," said Leon, moving a few feet away. Gal let out a low menacing growl.

"Damnit, when will we finally massacre that fucking orphanage already!" Phil exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," everyone else said in unison. Except for Chris. But that's only because the Goddamn little turd won't talk, which is precisely why he died moments after everyone left for the orphanage… of spontaneous combustion.

Just outside of Chinatown…

"Okay children, today we shall go on our weekly money drive…remember, look as depressing as you can, children, and maybe we'll have enough money for a can of creamed corn," said a gentle-sounding, yet melancholy, nun.

"Sister Mary, what does 'depressing' mean?" asked one of the muddy innocent faces among the many the nun was addressing.

"Oh, little Ronny, how you ask that every time…" sighed the nun, turning and leading the children to the bus.

As they were boarding the bus, a handful of figures approached them…

In a blizzard of gunfire, hissing, and clawing, the nun and children were torn limbg from limb.

"Ah, that felt good!" said al, blowing away the smoke from the tips of her guns. Everyone else glanced at her with a hint of guilt before boarding the bus.

"I'm gonna get a life sentence for this," moaned Leon. "Do you know what that means, D!"

"Here's the address, Mister Chauffer," smiled D.

'Did he just ignore me?' thought Leon angrily. "5896 Eagle Street, Callmont, NEBRASKA!" he exclaimed. "I thought you said Nevada!"

"Oop! My mistake, they sound so alike!" said D.

"Shut up and drive, Leon!" shouted Gal.

A few hours later…

"I spy with my little eyes…" began Pon-chan, "something brown."

"Hm, gee, is it DIRT?" said T-Chan, sarcastically.

"Oh wow, how'd you guess?" she yawned.

"I'm bored, make it stop!" Josh said, lying on the floor with a weary 'plop'.

"Speed limit 60!" Gal exclaimed, with as much vigor as she had when first staring out the window, hours ago.

"Hm, I'm hungry," whined T-Chan. "Oh, look! A hitchhiker!"

"Oh yeah, I see him too- wait a minute!" said Gal. Wide-eyed, she stumbled to the front of the bus as quickly as possible. "Leon!" -and here she caught him in a deadly headlock- "stop the bus!"

Leon passed out and the bus stopped. Gal practically _flew_ out the door. Like a bolt of lightning, she was already latched onto the hitchhiker's leg and giving introductions- at the same time.

"Oh, hello hello, my name is Stuff Gal Mono but you can call me Gal I see you were hitchhiking and you can board with us we know who you are you're Doctor Faust and you ROCK!" she blurted.

"Get off my leg!" yelled Faust, trying to pry off Gal.

"Climb aboard!" called Moshi out the window, "I can get her off!" Faust limped onto the bus as quickly as possible.

"How are you going to get her off?" he asked.

"I'm not," stated Moshi, locking the door.

"WHAT!" yelled Faust.

"Step on it, Leon!" ordered Moshi.

"Is Gal using mind control?" asked Josh, looking at Gal.

"…and then we're going to go…" rambled Gal, still attached to Faust's leg.

"Doesn't look like it," said Phil, blankly.

* * *

Forgot the disclaimer last chapter. Whups. 

Disclaimer: Moshi, Josh, Phil, and Gal are the only original characters. The others belong to…uh….series which aren't this one. Yup.

Any comments? Feeling confused? Wanna tell me how kickass I (oh…and everyone else in the Storgy) am! Then… leave a review! And, it'll probably be answered.


	4. Buds of Spring

* * *

"Can we eat the hitchhiker yet?" asked Tetsu with a knife in his hand.

Gal's eyes glowed demonically. "The hell you are!" she roared. T-Chan sat down and put away the knife.

"I said drive!" growled Moshi. Leon was still unconscious. Moshi marched to the front of the bus. "WAKE UP!" she yelled, shaking Leon. He still slept.

"Poor Leon," said D. 'He's so cute when he sleeps,' D added in his mind.

Moshi growled and tossed Leon over the seat. "Fine, I'm driving!" she announced with her paw clenched. Leon sat limply on the floor. "You wanted a snack, Tetsu?" she asked, pointing at Leon.

"You can't eat him!" said D, hugging Leon protectively. Tetsu was disappointed again (because he couldn't eat Leon, you perv).

"Mmm, soft…" muttered Leon in his sleep, hugging D back.

"Someone get her off of me!" yelled Faust, trying to strangle Gal.

"AHHHH!" yelled Moshi, "A DITCH!" The bus hit the ditch, didn't crash, and came up the other side and back onto the road. "Wow, that was miraculous! Anybody hurt?" asked Moshi, turning around.

Leon was _still _asleep. D was sitting on Leon's lap. Leon was hugging D. Gal was no longer attached to Faust's leg. Faust's head had a giant bump on it. Tetsu was laying in the isle. Josh was stuck under a seat. Pon-Chan was somehow still in her seat. And Phil had one of Faust's loose scalpels stuck in his hand.

"I'm fine," said D, cheerily.

"Zzz…smells nice…" muttered Leon.

"Where am I?" asked Faust, "and why do I have this skeleton in my coat?" He tossed Eliza's skeleton out the window. She got smashed by a truck. "Wow, you're really pretty." Faust said to Gal.

"I'm good!" said Gal, with more enjoyment than usual in her voice.

"I guess I'm okay," said Phil, pulling the scalpel out of his hand. "I'm driving now, though."

"'kay," replied Moshi, flopping down next to Tetsu.

"Wait a minute, Phil's just a hamster! How is he-?" began Gal, but she was stopped short by the bus's sudden movement. "Gah! He's flooring it!" she shouted in surprise.

"Hell yeah I am!" Phil answered with a crazed grin.

Josh crawled out from under the seat. "I'm driving next!" he called out.

"No, I am!" Gal threw in.

"No you won't," smiled Josh.

"Why!"

"Because you have to stop D from messing with Leon."

Gal turned around to see D taking off Leon's clothes. "Nooo!" she screamed, running off.

Josh walked behind Phil, pulled out a GameCube controller, and plugged it into Moshi. He toggled the joy stick to get the hang of it, then made Moshi walk over to Phil.

"SMASH ATTACK!" Moshi shouted, charging up before smacking Phil out of his seat. A great scream was the last thing heard from him, as he flew into the sunset.

Josh jumped into the driver's seat. "Okay, so which way is Japan…" Then he took a hard turn and headed for the ocean, laughing madly.

"NOOO!" everyone else shouted, right before they hit the water…

Josh woke up to see Phil at the wheel. "Weird dream," he mumbled, before falling back asleep.

Leon woke up with a yawn. "That was the best nap I've ever had," he said, "even though I got strangled into it… D, GET OFF MY LAP!" Leon stood up as quickly as possible, and D fell on floor.

"You're the one who wouldn't let me stand up." said the Count.

"Why would I do that?" shouted Leon. This woke up Moshi, who wasn't in a good mood for lack of sleep.

Moshi sat up, looked at her watch, looked silently out the window for a moment, and stood up. She walked over and leaned against the back of Leon's seat. Moshi leaned in real close to Leon's face with an angry and tired look in her eyes. "The bus almost crashed, everyone got flung around, and you ended up hugging D, very tightly might I add. It's your fault. Now, please, WILL YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN SLEEP?"

"Sure…" said Leon, cowering in his seat. Moshi stared at him with an eyebrow raised and then stalked back to her seat.

Leon out a sigh of relief, that cat girl could be scary at times. "What was that weird look for?" mumbled Leon.

* * *

Disclaimer: Josh, Moshi, Phil, and Gal are all original characters. The rest aren't.

Questions, comments, and sausage all go on the review!


	5. Sexed on Stone Means Forever

I had to move… and then I got lazy. (smile smile) Here's chapter 5, finally!

Note: For some reason, putting an exclamation point right next to a question mark- to show in dialog someone asking a loud, angry question- doesn't work on here properly. So, sorry for the random periods I had to put in between! (sweatdrop)

* * *

"Um… detective…" Count D mumbled. 

"Hm…?"

"You're hugging me again." D grinned sweetly.

"Huh!.? Why'd this happen again!.?.!.?"

"You're secretly in love with me."

"….NO!..." Leon scooted away.

"It doesn't help to scoot away if you're still hugging me…"

Leon kept scooting anyway, until he stepped on Josh's tail.

"Owww!" cried the wolf-boy. His shout woke up Moshi,

"I thought I told you to SHUT UP!" she bellowed.

Josh was holding his tail, mumbling "He stepped on my tail…"

Josh then grabbed Leon and Moshi grabbed D, the grabbing-victims then being thrown off the bus… they landed behind a rock and slipped away behind said rock. The cat-girl then went back to sleep, while the wolf-boy went back to his seat.

The next morning…

Leon woke up on the bus, fully clothed. He had had the scariest dream. Why would he and D…well, no reason to think about it, it was just a dream. Leon looked around, D was sleeping in the seat across from him. Everyone else was minding their own business. Phil was driving.

"Why's my ass hurt?" asked Leon suddenly.

Moshi and Josh turned around from their card game. "Duh?" they said in unison.

The blood then drained from Leon's face and came back to turn it red.

"I never figured you for a bottom person, though," said Moshi, as if it were an every day thing.

"Me neither," added Josh.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!.?.!.?" yelled Leon.

"I didn't," replied Moshi, smiling, "but now I do."

Leon fell back into his seat. He didn't know what to think. No one seemed to care. Leon was quiet 'til noon, when the bus ran out of gas and D woke up.

"Good morning, my dear detective," smiled D, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Noon," said Leon, expressionlessly.

"Oh," said D, "You really wore me out, detective." D scooted close to Leon and leaned on his shoulder. Leon didn't react either way. D frowned, "You were much more affectionate last night, detective."

A small shiver crawled up and down Leon's spine. He walked away from the Count as quickly as possible. "I-I don't know what you're-" he began, but was immediately shushed down by Faust, whose seat he happened to be near at the moment.

"Keep it down, or else you'll wake her up!" he angrily whispered.

Leon then saw who "her" was referring to- Gal was asleep, curled up, head resting on Faust's lap. At the moment, she let out a small yawn, tightened her curl, and nuzzled into his lap a little.

"She was up on the roof all night, watching you and the Chinese man, making sure you two weren't up to anything funny," Faust added, his face now slightly red.

"Um, uh… Faust," Josh began, with a shaky voice from fear of being killed, "I don't think she was up there because of-"

"Just leave him be in his own naïve world," Moshi interrupted.

Devastated, Leon sat down on a lonely seat in a dark corner and looked at his feet.

"What the hell are we sitting around here for!.?" Someone needs to bring us some gas!" shouted Phil, angry that nobody seemed to care.

"Yeah! We need to get my homo-wolf!" said Josh spiritedly, remembering why everyone was on a stolen bus in the first place.

* * *

As usual, les comments and shizzle go on the review! Nyooo! 

Disclaimer: Everyone but Josh, Moshi, Phil, and Gal are already-made characters.


End file.
